


The Princess Bride

by CillaIvory



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, F/M, How Do I Tag, Minor Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Story within a Story, True Love, it's poorly written, only teen because sometimes feliks and rai say like 3 bad words total
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillaIvory/pseuds/CillaIvory
Summary: On a stormy night where Feliks, out of the goodness of his heart, watches a sick Raivis, Raivis tells Feliks a story he wrote for class. One of revenge, pirates, torture, fencing, miracles, and of course: true love.AKA "The Princess Bride" parody that nobody asked for and is 100% overdone but I'm doing it anyway.
Relationships: Liechtenstein/Moldova (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. A Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add who each character is at the beginning of the chapter as they appear. So far, we have Raivis and Feliks kind of alternating between the Sick Grandson and the Grandfather.
> 
> Also, Rūta who is mentioned in Nyo!Lithuania

_Cough_ , _cough_.

Feliks rolled his eyes as he furiously tapped away at his phone. He hated that Rūta had asked _him_ to come over to watch her sick little brother… thing. It was bad enough Raivis insisted on watching a movie in the living room where Feliks was desperately _trying_ to avoid the ill kid, but he could not go three seconds without a sniffle or a cough.

Honestly, Raivis was sixteen. He was probably fine. But Rūta worried, and nothing could persuade her otherwise.

Outside, the rain began to pick up, pounding against the window as Raivis once more coughed loudly. “Okay, like, seriously, Raivis?” Feliks snapped.

“I can’t help it!”

“Well, _try_. How can you focus on this movie when you’re literally dubbing it with your coughs?”

Feliks watched Raivis pout as a loud roar of thunder followed a flash of lightning. “You didn’t have to watch me. I’m not a little baby.”

“Well, I guess Rūta still thinks you are.” Feliks waved Raivis off as thunder shook the whole house, and the lights flickered. “Ugh, this better not… like… knock the power out!”

As if the powers that be heard him, the lights flickered and after another loud crashing sound from outside, the power went out. Raivis barely jumped as Feliks groaned, the only light in the room the single candle on the coffee table that he had lit earlier.

“Nice going, Feliks.”

“I can’t control the weather!”

Raivis rolled his eyes and stood up, exiting the living room. Feliks went back to his phone before he heard footsteps approach the living room again. Looking past his phone, he saw Raivis take his seat back on the loveseat, legs stretched out as he placed a laptop on his lap, opening it up as he sniffled.

Feliks watched as the teen typed away vigorously, raising an eyebrow as he would pause before slamming his fingers down onto the keyboard as he continued on with whatever he was typing. “What are you _doing_?” Feliks asked.

“I have an assignment for my English class. I have to write a story… and use real people in it.”

“Like… fanfiction?”

Raivis shrugged. “I guess?” Feliks nodded as Raivis stuck out his tongue. “I’ve got like, a paragraph left.”

“Who did you pick?” Feliks asked. Raivis looked over in confusion. “I mean… who did you pick to write about?”

Raivis didn’t look away from the screen as he type, muttering, “Just some people I know in real life. School friends, family… stuff like that.”

“Like?”

“Why do you care?” Raivis snapped.

“I’m curious and _bored_ and the television is off.” Raivis rolled his eyes as Feliks snorted. “Why don’t you read it to me?”

“You’ll just make fun of me and my writing.”

“But at least you’ll know if it sucks and then it’ll save you from turning it in.” Feliks shifted and sat up. “Please? I’m curious to who you wrote about.”

“No.”

“Just one chapter then!”

“Fine, just… don’t talk,” Raivis snapped. He began to scroll up to the beginning of the document as Feliks waited (impatiently) for Raivis to start. “This is a story about adventure, miracles, sword fighting, pirates… and true love.”

“Of course it is!”

Raivis shot Feliks another dirty look. “Sorry, I’ll shut up,” Feliks muttered.

“Then… may I introduce, _The Princess Bride_.” Raivis cleared his throat. “Elise was born and raised on a small dairy farm, yet she herself had never had to work a day. Her older brother had employed cheap help on the farm, leaving Elise free to do as she wished.” Feliks leaned back against the arm of the sofa.

“Most of her days were spent riding her horses around the country side, but if you were to ask her to be honest, her favorite activity was to torment the young farm hand, Nichita, her brother had hired. She never called him by his name… only Farm Boy.”


	2. The Farm Boy and Elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins with two people falling in love, with an aggravated Feliks making commentary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elise (Liechtenstein) plays Princess Buttercup  
> Nichita (Moldova) is Westley

“Farm Boy!”

Standing in the doorway of the barn, a petite blonde emerged, her short blonde hair a little rustled from the wind outside. Inside, a slightly taller boy with red-brown hair stared back, straightening up as she motioned over toward a saddle. “Polish my saddle. I want to make sure it’s shining by my afternoon ride.”

“As you wish,” the Farm Boy, Nichita, replied, offering her a toothy smile as his pointed canines stuck out. Elise nodded as she turned around. She paused, looking over her shoulder.

“Oh, and Farm Boy?” she asked. His eyes stayed trained on her as she hummed in thought. “Make sure my horse is properly groomed.”

“As you wish.”

Elise walked away, flustered as she began to approach the little cottage that she resided in. She had known Nichita for a while, and yet, all the young man ever said to her was _as you wish_. She could not quite figure out why he would say that to her, especially when she would give _humiliating_ requests.

Elise had decided to spend the week asking him various things. In the morning, she asked him to climb to the top of the barn and dump the cow’s feed from the rafters. His reply was, “As you wish.” By lunch, she had demanded he chop exactly seventy-three logs by dinner. His response was still the same. After dinner, she would not allow him to return to his sleeping quarters until all dishes were scrubbed and washed with a toothbrush.

“As you wish,” he said. Elise locked eyes with him, and for a brief moment, she saw something soft and tender fall across his face. Elise flushed, turning on her heels as she looked back over her shoulder. His smile was bright and soft, his eyes studying her with such a sincerity, she knew exactly what was going on.

Elise spent the night realizing that whenever Nichita had said, “As you wish,” it was a secret code. He was telling her, “I love you.” Elise had no idea what to do with this information, because she had never really thought of herself as a pretty girl, nor did she used to look at the Farm Boy as an attractive boy.

However, over the last year they had known each other, there was something just so kind and tender about Nichita. His icy exterior masked his careful love for the animals, the fact he was always so patient with her, and hours working on the farm was slowly shaping him into a fine, young man. Girls in the village whispered whenever she was nearby that he was cute, and that it seemed unfair that _she_ should get to spend time with him.

Elise pondered this all night and the next morning, she went to the barn, two buckets in hand as she set them on the ground. The buckets knocked together, drawing Nichita’s attention toward her.

“Farm Boy,” she called. “Fill these two buckets with water.” Elise straightened up and froze under Nichita’s gaze. She offered him a gentle smile, adding a sweet, “Please,” as he began to walk toward her.

Nichita picked up both buckets, replying, “As you wish.” Elise smiled, brushing some stray strands of blonde from her face, her cheeks tinted a gentle pink as he turned around. Elise could not believe that in this moment, she had realized that while he had been in love with her… she had fallen for him.

Because Elise loved the Farm Boy back.

**//**

“Cliché!”

Raivis looked up from the laptop as Feliks tossed himself back on the sofa. “I mean, come _on_. It’s not like this happens overnight.”

“I tried to imply it took place over the course of a year. I can’t write a four-hundred-page novel here. It’s a class assignment, Feliks!”

Feliks wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. “I mean, I guess that’s fair.”

“Can I _please_ continue?” Raivis snapped.

“Go on, I guess…” Feliks muttered, turning his attention back toward Raivis as he coughed and cleared his throat.

“Anyway…”

**//**

Elise wiped her brow as she looked up in the doorway of the cottage, her heart beat increasing as Nichita entered the cottage, setting some packages down on the table. Elise blushed as he looked over at her, before she cleared her throat.

“Farm Boy!”

He turned fully toward her as she looked around the room. She spotted a beautifully crafted pitcher on a nearby shelf, just barely out of her reach. She nodded toward the shelf, motioning gently as she mumbled, “Fetch me that pitcher?” She worked hard to keep her voice from quivering. Nichita smirked as he walked over toward her. Elise’s face turned bright red, enamored by just the proximity Nichita was toward her.

Nichita reached up, grabbing the pitcher as he slowly brought it down from the shelf. He held it out toward her, stepping closer until Elise realized there was no such thing as a personal bubble with their proximity.

“As you wish,” he replied softly. Elise smiled as she took the pitcher, watching as he walked outside. She inhaled sharply, before taking off after him.

Once she reached outside, she saw him leaning against a fence that overlooked the rolling hills, the sun setting in the distance as her heart began pounding and her head began swimming. She approached Nichita as he quirked and eyebrow and she bit her lip.

Elise went up onto her toes, placing both shaking hands on her shoulder to steady herself as she pressed their lips together and…

**//**

“Okay! We get it!”

Raivis raised an eyebrow. Feliks threw his arms up and jumped to his feet, angrily pacing as he said, “They’re in love! After twenty-four hours they are in love and _so_ happy. We get it. Damn, did you _have_ to make it so sappy?”

“You seem to really be invested in this romance story that is obviously…”

“I’m just _saying_ , where’s the slow burn? The friends to lovers? She bossed him around and…?”

“Again, school assignment, not a published book.” Raivis swung his legs around and placed both feet on the floor, looking amused. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No just… let’s skip this mushy stuff. Nobody wants to hear about it anyway.”

“Whatever,” Raivis muttered, raising an eyebrow suspiciously as Feliks took his seat again.

**//**

“I spoke with your brother today.”

Elise raised an eyebrow as she prepared to dismount from the horse. Nichita held out his hands as she grabbed onto them, holding them tightly as she jumped down. Elise could tell by Nichita’s tone and his expression the conversation had gone poorly.

“I don’t have enough money to marry you,” Nichita simply said. Elise rolled her eyes, because _of course_ that was her brother’s main concern. Nichita was poor and her brother did truly want her to be happy, and he would not allow Nichita to wed her without proving he could provide for her some comforts in life.

Not like that mattered at all to Elise, but she knew it would kill Nichita if she was forced to suffer. “Well, good thing he’s not the final decision,” she tried to argue, but Nichita looked solemn as they made their way toward the stable.

“Lilli,” he whispered, using her nickname that very few often did. “I can’t marry you and expect you to work as hard as I do just for a meager paycheck and a roof over my head.” Elise pouted as they reached the stable. Nichita led the horse into its stall, turning around. “I want to make sure you’re taken care of and we have cash in our pockets to truly start our lives.”

“I don’t care about money.” Elise crossed her arms. “I care about being with you.”

“Elise, I’m going overseas.”

Elise froze as Nichita turned around. Her face twisted up in anger as he said, “There’s better work opportunities and it’s not like your brother is shelling out the money that would allow me to marry you…”

“You want to leave?”

“I want to go get money. I’m going to come back as soon as I have enough for your brother to say yes to me, and then after that, we’ll be together.”

Elise inhaled, but she could not find it in her to be angry. It was only until he had enough, and with the way the village had been talking, it would only be a matter weeks, at most a few months, to earn money overseas.

“When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow.”

Elise nodded and embraced Nichita as she whispered. “What if something happens?”

“I don’t think you have to worry about me going anywhere,” whispered Nichita.

The next morning, as the sun slowly began to rise over the rolling hills where they shared their first kiss, Nichita and Elise stood at the fence that led to the path leading toward the village, where Nichita would depart. Elise tried her hardest to stay strong, but she was near tears once she was faced with the reality that this could be the last time they would see each other.

“What if I come with you?”

“Pirates would be the least of my worries if I took you from your brother,” Nichita laughed. Elise wiped her eyes as Nichita stepped closer, taking her hands in his. “This is true love, Lilli. Do you think this happens every day?”

Elise chuckled as she leaned in. They kissed, followed by a tight embrace. Elise forced herself to let go and stepped back, watching as Nichita slowly began to walk away from the farm.

Elise spent the next few days awaiting word from the port to see if the ship had made it safely to its destination. Elise would ride into town and wait for any correspondence from the ship. After a week, the man in charge of correspondence told her if there was any news, he would send someone with information to her farm, to keep her from loitering around.

Almost two weeks after her beloved departed, Elise’s brother entered the stable as Elise groomed her horse. She looked up as he held a letter in his hands, his expression grave. Elise’s heart sank as she ran over to her brother and snatched the letter.

“Elise…” her brother whispered.

Elise didn’t even hear what he said after that. The letter was sent from the town, informing her that the ship Nichita had taken was attacked during the voyage by a ship owned by the Dread Pirate Dimitrie, a feared swashbuckling man who was rumored to take prisoners to drain and drink their blood.

The letter informed there had been no survivors, as was customary for the Dread Pirate Dimitrie.

Elise threw the letter on the ground and ran off to her room. For day, her brother tried to entice her out of the bedroom as she sobbed and wailed. By the second month of isolation, she had no tears left to cry.

“I will never love again,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update every Wednesday. I've been working on a big fic for my "aph brat pack" group so this is still not 100% finished but really it's not a hard write for me so hopefully soon I can.


	3. The Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later, Elise's life has changed drastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel / Gabi (Luxembourg) as Prince Humperdinck
> 
> Sadık (Turkey) as Vizzini
> 
> Erzsébet / Erzsi (Hungary) as Inigo
> 
> Konstantin / Kosta (Bulgaria) as Fezzik

Feliks set a glass of water down on the end table next to Raivis. Raivis closed his laptop and reached over and took a sip. Feliks reclaimed his spot on the sofa and stared at Raivis in awe. “Okay, so, then what? It can’t just end there.”

“You said just one chapter,” Raivis reminded. Feliks ignored the smirk that was tugging on Raivis’ lips. Feliks huffed as Raivis set down the glass of water. “I mean, it doesn’t end there. You’re right.”

“Okay, well, what happens next?”

“Are you saying you actually want to hear the rest?”

“You can’t just leave it on a cliffhanger like that,” Feliks insisted. “So, humor an old man. What happens?”

Raivis reopened his laptop, his smile illuminated by the glow of the screen. “Well, if you insist…”

Feliks sat cross-legged, staring at Raivis in anticipation as Raivis licked his lips. “It was another year before Elise emerged from her room, and another three before she was seen in town. During the last four years, Prince Gabriel, or Prince Gabi, searched far and wide for a beautiful bride…”

Feliks scoffed. “And let me guess, Elise was so beautiful that he fell in love with her?”

“He fell in love with her beauty,” Raivis agreed. “He didn’t care about her personality though. She was beautiful enough to make a queen, and that’s all that mattered. And he’s a prince, so basically, Basch could not say no to a marriage proposal.”

“But what about Elise? Her true love died!”

Raivis shrugged. “It had been five years. She agreed out of the urging of her brother…”

**//**

The city square was bustling about. Children ran around the vendors as parents called to the unruly children to come and line up on the streets, right below the balcony that overlooked the square from the castle. The flourishment of trumpets sounded in the air as the doors of the balcony swung open.

Overlooking the crowd, a lanky male with lush, wavy blond hair and pale green eyes smiled, waving to the subjects as two adults appeared behind him. Tossing his hair from his eyes, he held his arms open. “My loyal subjects!” the man called.

“All hail, Prince Gabriel!”

“We are celebrating the centennial anniversary of our amazing land. And to celebrate, I have searched far and wide to find a bride as beautiful as our country. I am glad to say I have found her.”

Prince Gabriel smiled as the people cheered. He chuckled, adding, “She was once, a commoner… but her beauty was nothing common. May I please introduce… Princess Elise!”

The gates leading up to the castle opened and guards stood tall, ready to jump in and protect the petite blonde whose hair had grown long and luscious over the last five years. Elise frowned as she slowly walked out into the crowd, watching the sea of people move to kneel down in front of her as if she was special.

She bit her lip as she looked up at the man standing over them, supervising the scene as if he was some twisted puppet master. She felt nothing. No joy, no love. This man had the right to marry whoever he wanted.

But she could not love him. Her heart was nonexistent since the death of her beloved Farm Boy five years prior. Prince Gabriel was insistent that she would, one day soon, grow to love him as he loved her, but yet, she could not find anything about his personality that made her want to love him.

She inhaled as the crowd eyed her and she turned around, returning back toward the stairs leading up to the castle. Tears welled up in her eyes as she dashed down the long hallway and toward the back entrance, leading out to the stable.

She hastily ordered all the farm hands gone, grabbing the saddle herself as she grabbed her horse. She finished saddling the horse and climbed up onto the horse, gently easing them into a steady gallop as she took off across the country side.

It was the only time she ever felt truly happy. Riding her horse made her feel free and like she was back on the farm, living in simpler times before she was suddenly thrusted into this role as princess.

Usually, her rides ranged from close by the castle to all the way toward the forest, right by the river’s edge. It was miles from any town or village. She liked the feeling of being alone, allowing herself the time to process all her emotions.

Once she reached the river’s edge, she stopped, having her horse come to a gentle pause as she looked down at three figures emerging from the woods. Elise tilted her head as a man with a mask stepped forward, smiling at her, followed by a woman with a pink flower in her hair and a tall, brooding man, keeping his eyes glued to the ground.

“Excuse me, ma’am?”

Elise nodded gently as the masked man spoke once more. “We are but poor, lost circus performers. It seems our employer has forgotten to check to make sure we were all there…”

The man smiled. “How far until the nearest down?”

Elise licked her lips. “There’s nothing nearby… at least, not for miles.”

The man looked over at the tall, dark haired man who nodded, stepping closer to Elise. “Good,” the masked man said. “Then there will be no one to hear you scream.”

“What…?” Elise felt icy hands on the back of her neck as she tried to let out a yell, but her throat felt caught and she began to feel lightheaded. The man laughed as the woman bit her lip nervously.

Elise went limp, falling from her horse as the dark haired man caught her, slinging her over his shoulder. “She’s tiny,” he muttered as the woman nodded, looking over at the masked man.

“Hurry up! We don’t have time. Quick, Erzsébet, let me see your sword.” Erzsébet, the woman, drew her sword as she passed it to the masked man. He grabbed the bottom of her long gown, slicing carefully as he ripped a bit of her dress. “Do we have the patches provided to us?”

“You mean the ones of the other kingdom?”

The masked man glared at the tall man, snarling, “Yes, Moron!”

“I have them,” Erzsébet snapped. “You don’t need to talk to Kosta like that, asshole.” She passed the patches toward the masked man, mouthing an apology to Kosta as their accomplice attached them hastily to the horse.

“Start moving, you oaf! We need to make it to the boat and sail across the river to enemy territory!”

Erzsébet rolled her eyes as Kosta asked, “Why?” He titled his head. “Why are you attaching these to the horse, Sadık?” Sadık groaned loudly.

“I am taking her dress and material from the uniform. Once the prince sees his beloved has been kidnapped by the enemy country, he will travel to the Cliffs in order to save her.”

Sadık slapped the horse and began to make his way down the river, with Erzsébet and Kosta following behind. “Okay… then what?” Kosta asked again. Sadık whirled around, his expression dangerous as Erzsébet stepped between Kosta and Sadık.

“When they find her body, this will start a war between the two feuding lands!” Sadık screamed. “God, do either of you have an ounce of intelligence? Or is it just brawn for you, big guy?” Sadık whirled around as Kosta trekked on. Erzsébet stopped, brushing a strand of brown hair from her face.

“Wait,” Erzsébet called, running to catch up. “You said find her body? We’re not going to _kill_ this poor girl, are we?”

“We were paid to start a war!” Sadık yelled. He went off the grassy path, scaling down toward a sandy area where a boat was waiting. Erzsébet and Kosta exchanged worried glances as they followed.

“Nobody has to die,” Kosta insisted. “You never said anything about killing anyone.”

“How do you think we were going to start this war? Killing the princess is an act of war!’ Sadık shouted as he pointed at Kosta. “Set her down. Erzsi, tie her up.” He picked up some rope, tossing it at the woman as she glared.

“I just…” Kosta gulped as he set down the unconscious girl. “I just don’t think this is right…” Sadık’s jaw dropped, as Kosta finally forced out the full sentence. “I just don’t think it’s right to kill an innocent girl.”

Erzsi watched in shock as Sadık’s expression twisted into a wicked smile. “Have I gone mad?” he asked. “Or did the word ‘think’ just escape your lips, Konstantin?” Kosta froze as Erzsi gripped the rope tightly. “I didn’t hire you for your fucking brains!”

“I agree,” Erzsi shouted, stepping forward. “I agree it’s not right. Kosta’s right.” Sadık snorted as he turned to face Erzsi.

“Oh, Erzsébet! How dare I offend!” Sadık snapped. “I forgot that you didn’t totally obliterate your braincells! You want to go back to the beginning? When I found you so slobbering drunk and broke?”

Erzsi bit her lip, but said nothing. She knelt down and began to tie the princess up, her eyes trained on the sand as Sadık turned his attention back toward Kosta. “And would you like to return to Bulgaria? Unemployed, friendless, and a little orphan whose only options for survival would’ve been manual labor or selling your body and body parts?”

Kosta hung his head as Sadık turned his attention back toward Erzsi and the princess. “Good,” he commented, grabbing the girl and carrying her toward the boat. Erzsi stood up as she walked over, placing a gentle hand on Kosta’s arm.

“That Sadık… he sure can… _fuss_ ,” she whispered, giving the man a crooked smile. Kosta clicked his tongue in thought.

“Fuss, fuss,” he repeated. “I think he likes to scream at us!” Kosta’s face lit up at the rhyme. Erzsi giggled as she and Kosta slowly made their way toward the boat.

“I’m sure he really means no _harm_ ,” she emphasized the last word, flashing Sadık a cheeky grin as Kosta shrugged.

“He’s really very short on _charm_ ,” he whispered and Erzsi threw her head back. Sadık shot them a nasty look as Kosta helped her climb onto the boat.

“You truly have a gift for rhymes,” she called toward Kosta, who had climbed onto the boat after pushing it out into the water. Kosta clicked his tongue, swaying his head gently. Erzsi went to steer, as Kosta took his post as lookout.

“Yes, yes… some of the time.”

“Enough of that,” Sadık shouted.

“Kosta! Are there rocks up ahead?” Erzsi asked.

“If there are, we’ll all be dead!”

Sadık’s face turned red in anger. “No more rhymes now. I mean it!”

“Anybody want a peanut?”

**//**

“So, how long does this continue?”

Raivis took a large gulp of his water. “I mean, I didn’t write out _all_ the dialogue for their entire trip… but assume for a while.”

Feliks rolled his eyes. “I can’t blame Sadık for getting mad at those two clowns.”

Raivis snorted. “The trio sailed down the river to the edge of the sea. They reached the sea by night, with only a night’s ride to the other side…”

**//**

Kosta sat quietly as the princess’ eyes fluttered, her breath hitching as she looked across the boat at the masked man from earlier. Elise forced her eyelids to remain shut, feigning that she was still unconscious as Sadık explained, “We’ll reach the Cliffs by dawn.”

Near the back of the boat, Erzsi turned and looked over her shoulder as Sadık sighed. “Why do you keep doing that?” he asked. Erzsi looked back at Sadık, shrugging casually.

“I just want to make sure nobody’s following us.” Sadık groaned.

“Well, stop it.” Sadık waved his hand. “The notion of us being followed is inconceivable.” Erzsi made a face and Elise sat up. “Well, look who is awake now. Good morning, Princess.”

Elise glared. “You won’t get away with this!” she shouted. “And when you are caught, Prince Gabriel will show now mercy. You will all be hanged.”

Sadık snorted as Kosta shivered. “I’d be more concerned about your own well-being, Princess,” Sadık advised. Elise froze as Kosta reached out as if to comfort her. He paused, withdrawing his hand as Erzsi turned around, biting her lip. Sadık sighed.

“Stop doing that, Erzsébet!”

“Are you _sure_ no one is following us?”

Sadık rolled his eyes. “Nobody in Prince Gabriel’s land could have reached us by now, and nobody across the sea could know what we have done.” Sadık cracked his knuckles. “The idea and very notion that we are being followed is absolutely, totally, and wildly _inconceivable_!”

The conversation lulled to silence as Sadık closed his eyes. He opened one, looking back at Erzsi. “Why do you keep asking?”

“Oh, no reason,” she innocently said. Sadık closed his eye as Erzsi added, “I just happened to look behind us and something is there.”

Kosta chortled as Sadık shot up. “What?” he screamed, running over to where Erzsi was perched, looking over the edge of the boat as the thin fog showed in the distance a light in the distance. Sadık squinted, making out the shape of a boat.

Kosta stood up as he went to join his accomplices, his jaw dropping as Erzsi just shrugged. “Might just be some local fishermen,” Sadık insisted. “Maybe they’re eel hunting and…”

A splash sounded in the distance as they turned around, the ropes that had been used to confine the princess in a pile in the spot she was sitting. The three ran over to where she had sat, looking over the side of the boat as they watched Princess Elise swim in the direction of the other boat.

“Go in! Someone go after her!”

“I can’t swim,” Kosta muttered. Sadık looked at Erzsi.

“I’m not getting my hair wet,” Erzsi replied. Sadık rolled her eyes as the sound of loud screeching echoed in the night. Elise stopped as Sadık was screaming at Erzsi to steer the ship in her direction. The shrieks grew louder as Sadık leaned over the side of the boat.

“Do you know what that sound is Your Highness?” he taunted. “Those are the Shrieking Eels! And they always grow louder when they’re about to feast on human flesh!”

Elise held her breath as she turned around, the sounds of shrieking increasing as she frantically tried to look around. Suddenly, she saw something emerge from the water, the long, yellow teeth bared as she inhaled to let out a loud scream. The eel approached swiftly, opening its jaw wide as…

**//**

Raivis paused, taking a look at Feliks. “Are you okay?”

“You’re seriously about to turn this in?” Feliks asked, releasing his death grip on the pillow. “This is fucked up, Raivis. She’s not really going to die, right?”

Raivis grinned. “I mean…”

“Raivis!”

“I’m kidding, Feliks!”

Feliks sighed in relief as he set the pillow aside. Raivis scrolled down in the document, as Feliks said, “Okay, good. Just making sure. Go on.”

“You want me to start from when they introduce the eels?”

“No! Go from… where we left off. I can’t take this horrifying image.”

**//**

Elise heard a loud noise, as if something was getting clobbered and watched the eel swim away in fear as she was being lifted from the water. She the tight grip of the tall Kosta as Sadık rushed over, retying her as tight as he could.

“I thought she was tied!” Erzsi shouted.

“Oh, shut up!” Sadık snarled. “You must think you’re _really_ brave, huh, Princess?”

Elise inhaled sharply, her body trembling in the aftershock of the fear and adrenaline she felt just in those moments. She looked Sadık in the eye defiantly, muttering, “Only compared to some.”

“I think he’s behind us. He’s getting closer.”

“Just sail on!”

Elise looked over her shoulder, the ominous boat slowly approaching them in the distance. She held her breath, praying that someone on that boat would come to her rescue.

Elise bit her lip and looked down at her soaked gown.

She hoped they would come sooner, rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late only because I thought my dog got stung by a hornet so we went to the vet. Turns out she just killed and ate it. So...


End file.
